


Number One Fan

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, and i want planning on this rhyme, and percy is a big fan, band au, basically they're in a band, but it be like that sometimes, feat. leo and jason, for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: When Leo had invited him to one of their performances, he'd evidently failed to inform him that the lead singer is literally a goddess. Where Percy has a *small* crush and Annabeth likes cookies.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: How We Could Have Met [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Number One Fan

Despite the light drizzle outside, the café is full of people. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, he weaves through the crowd towards the front of the space, where a small band is setting up.

Eyes scanning the room, he's looking for a head of curly brown hair, but what he finds is gorgeous blonde waves and a pair of striking eyes that are looking at him curiously.

"Um…hi." He offers an awkward wave, because now that they've made eye contact, he feels compelled to say something.

"Hi…" she responds with the same amount of slight confusion that had been in his tone.

He should say something else, even opening his mouth to do so, but he has no idea what to say. She's attractive, a little intimidating and he's kind of at a loss.

Luckily, Leo spots him, saving him from coming up with something.

"Percy! Hey! You made it!" he calls, bouncing over to sling an arm around him.

"Of course," he responds, grinning, "wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, it's all I get to see of you now that Cali's taken you away."

Leo laughs. "Told you you'd miss me."

Percy shakes his head. "I do not, especially your dirty laundry everywhere."

They had been roommates (and pretty close friends) the last two years of college, until Leo had moved out after graduation to move in with his girlfriend (and start a band apparently). It left Percy with a fairly decent two-bedroom apartment that he had yet to find another roommate for.

Ignoring the laundry comment, Leo continues. "I see you've met our lead singer, Annabeth." He gestures to the blonde who's now watching him with a peaked interest.

When Leo had invited him to one of their performances, he'd evidently failed to inform him that the lead singer is literally a goddess.

"Uh, yeah, kinda, nice to meet you." He holds out a hand and she shakes it, smiling properly for the first time and it's something he wants to see more of.

"And then there's our drummer." Leo looks around. "Where is Jason?"

Annabeth shrugs. "He had to take a call I think."

Leo turns back to Percy. "And there's Jason, he's the other blonde."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "The other blonde? Is that how you describe us?"

Leo smirks. "Oh yeah, you're the hot one, I'm the talented one and Jason's the other blonde." And with that he ducks out of the way of Annabeth's smack to his arm and returns to the sound equipment, laughing.

Percy smiles. Classic Leo.

Annabeth sighs, rolling her eyes, but he can see the fondness in her expression, even as she makes a face at him. It's a sign of their closeness and Percy's glad he's found some good people in the past few months.

She turns back to him. "He's the only one who gets away with shit like that."

Percy nods in agreement. "Yeah, don't ask me how, I'm still trying to figure it out."

Annabeth smiles. "Well, I better get back to setting up. We're almost up."

Shooting her a thumbs up and a smile, he watches her walk back towards the equipment and pick up a microphone.

Needless to say, he's excited for the show.

-.-.-.-

"That. Was. Amazing!" are the first three words out of his mouth when Leo and the rest of CHB make their way towards him.

Jason, the other blonde, smiles back. "Thanks, dude!"

Annabeth nods in response, still a little out of breath from her performance and Leo is grinning like he's won another game of Mario Kart.

"Seriously, that was really good, you guys killed it!" Percy is hyped, thanks to their amazing stage presence. He genuinely believes they have a chance of making it.

"Thanks man, good to hear you say that," Leo responds, clapping a hand on his back.

Percy nods as the waitress brings over the beer bottles he had ordered for them.

"Drinks on me," he announces, holding up a bottle. "Cheers!"

All three of them are quick to follow suit, and soon enough they're chatting like old friends.

Leo is in the middle of regaling a story about Ogi, his girlfriend's cat, when Jason takes out his phone and frowns.

"Sorry, guys, need to take this." And he walks away, frown deepening.

Annabeth turns to Leo. "Do you know what's going on with him?"

Leo shakes his head, looking concerned. "No idea."

Annabeth puts down her beer bottle. "I'm gonna go check up on him."

Percy tries not to let the disappointment of her absence show but Leo catches on.

"She's single, by the way."

Percy almost chokes on the beer. "What? I didn't—"

Leo holds up a hand to cut him off. "Percy, you wear your heart on you sleeve. Clearly, you're interested."

He choses not to respond.

Leo continues, "And she might be too! Can't really tell right now, but, I mean, she's single, so…"

A thought that Percy chooses not to voice enters his head. What if—

"And Jason's just a really good friend, there's nothing between them," Leo adds, as if he can read his thoughts.

"How did you—" he cuts himself off. What wizardry is this?

Leo just smiles cryptically and wiggles his eyebrows. But before he can drill his old roomie, Annabeth and Jason return to the table.

"Sorry, guys," Jason apologizes, "Just having some trouble with my landlord."

"What happened?" Leo asks. Jason looks like he's about to wave it aside but Annabeth steps in, clearly mad.

"He's a dick and is trying to clear out the entire building."

"What, why?"

"Because he's a dick!" Annabeth's anger on behalf of her friend is speaking volumes on just how much she cares. It's making him like her even more.

Jason runs a hand over his face and sighs. "I don't know, something about selling it…"

Percy chooses that moment to speak up. "Well, if you need a place, Leo's old room is yours."

Jason's head snaps up. "What?"

Suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on him he tries to continue nonchalantly. "Yeah, I've been looking for a roommate anyway. It's yours if you want it."

"Really?"

Percy nods. "Yeah, you're friends with Leo and a good drummer, that's good enough for me."

Grinning genuinely for the first time all night, he replies, "Dude, you're a life-saver."

Percy smiles back, holding up his beer. "No problem, you're doing me a favor by helping with rent."

Jason laughs and walks away again to call his roommate. Declaring they need more drinks, Leo heads to the bar, leaving just him and Annabeth at the table. He's definitely not nervous.

"That was nice of you," she says, taking a sip.

"No big deal, I need a roommate anyway, and better someone I know than a stranger." It isn't a big deal but she's looking at him, head titled to the side a bit, as if she's trying to figure him out.

"Still."

He smiles. "Didn't I say you guys were amazing? Consider me your number one fan."

She laughs back, and it warms him to know he was the one to cause the sound. He might really be becoming her number one fan.

"Well good, 'cause I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

He smiles back, meeting her eyes. "I hope so."

-.-.-.-

And on one random Friday evening, a week or so after Jason moved in, Leo barged in with two whole pizzas, followed by Annabeth carrying drinks, yelling something about writing a song and their apartment became a hub for CHB to meet.

Jason had walked out of his room, sending an apologetic look to Percy, and said something like, "That's not how songs work."

And Percy had attempted to slip into his room to give them space when Annabeth had stopped him. He remembers her words clearly.

"Hey," she had called, "fanboy." He had turned at the words.

Holding up a drink, she smiled. "You can join."

And from that day on, Percy had become an unofficial member of the band.

It's on one of these nights, a couple weeks later, where after some band stuff, the "meeting" had quickly dissolved into watching movies, which then led to Leo passing out on the couch, Jason laying on the floor, and Annabeth's arms brushing his as they say next to each other watching the movie.

"Is Jason also…" she questions, hearing a light snore.

Percy glances over. "Yep."

She yawns. "Don't blame him, it's so late. I'm surprised I'm still up, work was a bitch today."

It's then he realizes that even though he's gotten to know Annabeth's personality, humor, the things she cares about, but he hasn't learned much of her personal life beyond the band (other than her nice, quiet roommate Hazel).

He pauses the movie and stands up, stretching. He offers her a hand and she takes it, letting him pull her up.

They make their way to the kitchen where he starts to make coffee, holding up a second mug to see if she wants any. He should probably be going to sleep, but this alone time with Annabeth is hard to come across and he doesn't want to lose it.

Thankfully, she nods, and he thinks maybe they're on the same page.

"Where do you work?" he asks as he sets the coffee maker.

"I'm a waitress at this brunch place downtown, Meli's."

He lets out a low whistle. "Wow, that place is bougie."

Annabeth smiles. "Yeah, rich enough that the tips pay decently well. But mostly, it's a day job, so I can have nights free for the band."

Pouring out the coffee, he nods. He sees the dedication and heart all three of them put into it. It's part of the reason he knows they're going to succeed.

"Well, I think you guys are going to make it big."

She laughs quietly. "As expected from the number one fan." Sighing, she accepts the coffee. "Thanks, but even if we don't, it's okay. I'd still do it, 'cause I love it."

He smiles.

"What else do you love?"

She looks at him curiously. "History," she finally responds, "My dad was super into it, so I guess I picked it up from him."

Percy nods. "I get that. My mom's super into baking, which is how I got into it."

"You bake?"

He nods. He has fond memories of baking with his mother. He wonders if that's how Annabeth feels about history. He wants to find out.

"What's your favorite thing to bake?"

"Cookies."

She takes a sip of her coffee and sighs. "Damn, that makes me want cookies."

He's tired, it's three am, she looks adorable sitting at the table, and his brain goes _why not._

"Okay." And he starts pulling out bowls and measuring cups.

"What are you doing?" she asks, perking up at his actions.

"Making you cookies," he replies, pulling out the ingredients.

Her eyes widen. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Tired Annabeth is beyond adorable and he wants to kiss her right then.

"I _am_ doing that for you," he corrects, turning away so she can't see the blush on his face. There's a moment of silence as he adds the dry ingredients, and then all of sudden there's a presence beside him.

"How can I help?" she asks, standing close enough for their arms to brush.

He doesn't give her much to do, and mostly she just hangs close to him, the touches becoming more frequent. It's all he could ever ask for, really.

After about twenty minutes of work, he sets the cookies in the oven and turns around to find her directly in his personal space.

He does not mind.

"Now what?" she asks him.

He tries to lean against the counter nonchalantly like he's cool and totally not freaking out at Annabeth's closeness. "Now we wait."

"But I want them now," she pouts and his mind melts. Her eyes are drooping and she leans forward to rest her head on his chest.

He's totally cool.

Yawning, she asks, "How long, though?"

She's falling asleep, he can tell, so before she can fall, he wraps an arm around her to pick her up.

"Whatareya doing?" she mumbles.

"I'll wake you when the cookies are done." And with that he carries her to his room, placing her on the bed.

She's asleep before he even sets her down, bundling up his blankets and burying her face in his pillow.

His heart is hammering at everything that's just happened. It's four am, and he's exhausted, but his mind and heart are racing.

He returns to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. By the time the cookies are done, cooled, and plated, it's close to five, and without Annabeth to keep his adrenaline going he's falling asleep. So, he makes his way over to his bedroom, deposits a plate of cookies on his nightstand, and crawls back to the living room armchair to pass out.

He's vaguely aware of people moving around him, later in the day, but not enough to completely break his sleep. But when he wakes up at noon to a quiet apartment, he's not sure if the kiss he felt on his cheek was real or not.

Either way, the thank you note from Annabeth is.

-.-.-.-

It's the biggest gig they've had yet. They're nervous, but excited. And Percy is nervous and excited.

He's backstage, wearing the first custom-made CHB merch, sitting next to Annabeth as Leo messes with his guitar and Jason goes to the bathroom.

Annabeth is _right_ up against him, their touchiness (and flirtiness) only increasing since the cookie night.

"You'll do great," he tells her.

She shoots him a nervous smile. "Yeah."

He leans closer and whispers. "Want a kiss for good luck?" He wiggles his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Let me come back from the stage and we'll see."

It's good enough for him and he settles for a good luck hug, leaving to find his seat at the front. Cali's already there and has saved his seat.

"Can't wait to see them," she says as he sits down. She'd only been able to come to a few of the shows since her job was mostly nights.

He nods. "Yeah, they've gotten even better since you last heard them."

She grins. "Great. Also, I want one of those shirts." She points at his custom merch.

"I'll make you one," he vows, smiling back.

The club music stops and a voice announces them on stage to a crowd of cheers. (Percy's the loudest)

He's strangely proud as he watches them kill it on stage, singing along to the songs he saw them write over pizza and Dr. Pepper. And to see it turn into _this_ is amazing.

They complete their set (to a lot of applause, because even though Percy is biased, he knows that they legitimately _are_ good).

"Alright, guys," Annabeth says into the mic, "One final song!"

Now this throws him for a loop. There isn't another song in this set. He knows that.

"It's called," she continues, "Number One Fan!"

-.-.-.-

The first person he sees is Leo, jumping away from Annabeth and Jason's hugs and high fives to give him a hug and pull Cali in, wide grin on his face. They had been awesome.

"They asked us to come again!" Jason yells, running up to them, joining the hug.

"That's awesome!" Percy yells, just as excited as them, adrenaline pumping through him. Which is maybe why when Annabeth comes up to him, he doesn't hug her.

He just grabs her face and kisses her.

She snakes her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss and Percy might just have died and come back to life.

They break away to whistles and cheers from Jason and Leo and a smile from Cali.

"Finally!" Leo yells.

"I can't believe it took them this long, and it took a song of all things," Jason rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his face too.

He looks at Annabeth, who is just grinning and blushing an looking all kinds of beautiful.

Now's the time where he should say something, address it maybe, but all he really does is grab her again and pull her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Shoutout to anon on tumblr who sent in this prompt and I thought it'd fit better in this series than my normal oneshots so, thank you for the prompt! Surprisingly enough after all these years, it's my first band au!
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr it's: forevfangirlwrites.
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
